te extraño
by ancientkasemon
Summary: endoxkazemaru te extraño mi amor


Hola a todos como estan les traigo mi primer song fic me inspire en la cancion de Kana Nishimono 'aitakutte aitakute' yo la traduje

Disclaimer:inazuma eleven no es mio es de leven-5(I HATE YOU)

ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC ES YAOI SI NO TE GUSTA DA LE A LA EQUIS QUE SALE EN LA ESQUINA DE LA VENTANA

Te extraño

**, te extraño. ****tanto**** que estoy temblando  
**** Cuanto más pienso en ti, más me duele****  
****said**** incluso si se trata de una mentira**

**Dejame oir denuevo te quiero**

Otravez estaba ahi llorando extrañandote cada vez que pienso en ti siento que mi Corazon poco a poco se destrosa en miles de pedasos como queria estar entre tus brasos y oir esas palabras que nesecitaba 'te amo'

**hoy es nuestro aniversario.**

**Por que no estas junto ami **

**Seguramente ya lo olvidaste todo lo que pasamos**

**Estaras junto a ella**

Esta fecha era especial ya que este mismo dia me dijiste tus sentimentos recuerdo tu felicidad cuando te dije un si, pero me pregunto si ya olvidaste todo lo que pasamos juntos esos momentos especiales que vivimos ,yo no le guardo rincor a natsumi pero la verdad es que una parte de mi Corazon la odia ya que ella me robo aquella persona especial para mi

**Las palabras y la amabilidad que sólo me diste a mí**

**La sonrisa que tanto amaba **

**Ahora se la estas mostrando a ella**

Aquellas palabras de amor todabia las recuerdo siento como esa lagrima corre por mi megilla llena de tristesa desearia que tu estubieras aqui mostrandome aquella sonrisa llena de felicidad y consuelo

Baby lo sé  
Ya no eres mío  
que me digiste adios

Pero desearia que no fuera asi

You are the one

el ya lo sabia que deberia avansar y seguir con su vida pero no podia endo habia sido su primer amor a veces decearia que estubieramos juntos

**Te extraño****Te extraño**** que estoy temblando**

**Cada ves que pienso en ti, más me duele**

**Creo que cada ves estamos mas lejos**

**Si pudieramos volver a ser como eramos **

**Te volveria a entregar mi Corazon y sentimientos  
Te extraño Te extraño trato de ser fuerte pero no puedo mas**

**incluso si se trata de una mentira**

**Dejame oir denuevo te quiero**

**Te amo la verdad es que te amo baby te amo **

**Pero.. ya no puedo decir mas palabras de amor**

Recuerdo ese dia donde el cuento de hadas habia terminado era un dia de invierno recuerdo que cuando llegue estabas ahi te acercaste ami tu Mirada demostraba tristesa me preocupe tus palabras fueron exactas

'kazemaru lo siento…."digo el pelimarron con una Mirada llena de tristesa

'endo'digo el de ojos rojos preocupado

'kazemaru este es el fin,lo siento terminamos'digo el peli marron con mucha tristesa en su Corazon(pensamiento:lo siento kazemaru pero es la unica forma de que no te pase nada)

El chico de ojos rojos llorando se fue del lugar corriendo lleno de dolor

**Espero que encuentres la felicidad **

**Trato de comportarme de manera Madura**

**Pero se que en el fondo de mi Corazon**

**No me siento asi**

Fui invitado para la boda civil pero no hubo boda por la iglesia trataba de ocultar mi tristesa pero alfinal

**Baby lo se **

**Yo se todo de ti mas que nadie **

**Entonces dime por que eres de ella**

**Dime por que**

La verdad ,cada ves que recuerdo todo eso mi Corazon duele la verdad que estoy en esta plaza la misma donde comenzo y termino mi cuento de hadas y en mis manos tengo su vieja banda naranja aun huele a el

**Te extraño****Te extraño**** que estoy temblando**

**Cada ves que pienso en ti, más me duele**

**Creo que cada ves estamos mas lejos**

**Si pudieramos volver a ser como eramos **

**Te volveria a entregar mi Corazon y sentimientos  
Te extraño Te extraño trato de ser fuerte pero no puedo mas**

**incluso si se trata de una mentira**

**Dejame oir denuevo te quiero**

La tristesa me consume se que no lo puedo olvidar pero desearia poder lo olvidar de una vez ya no soporto este dolor

**Te dije que te amaba**

**Por que lo estoy diciendo otra vez**

**sugetame fuertemente entre tus brasos **

**y di mi nombre **

**una vez mas **

**(punto de vista normal)**

-kazemaru-un susurro enfrente de kazemaru

El chico de hermosos ojos rojos reconocio la vos de inmediato-endo-digo sorprendido

Pero algo que lo sorprendio mas fue sentir los brasos de endo rodiandolo dandole un abraso lleno de amor ,empeso a olerle el cuello a un sorprendido kazemaru

-lo siento mucho kazemaru-dijo con una vos como si estubiera llorando ,lo cual el otro ,las lagrimas corrieron por sus megillas correspondiendo el abraso

**Te extraño****Te extraño**** que estoy temblando**

**Cada ves que pienso en ti, más me duele**

**Creo que cada ves estamos mas lejos**

**Si pudieramos volver a ser como eramos **

**Te volveria a entregar mi Corazon y sentimientos  
Te extraño Te extraño trato de ser fuerte pero no puedo mas**

**incluso si se trata de una mentira**

**Dejame oir denuevo**

**-te amo-dijo kazemaru acercando sus labios a los de endo fundiendose en un bello beso cada uno correspondia el beso en un deseo de passion y necesidad**

**-yo tambien-lo abrazo fuertemente- no te volvere a dejar solo nunca mas**

**Kazemaru prov**

**Al final el fifth sector habia obligado a endo a casarse con natsumi lo cual me causa mucha felicidad ya que el me queria proteger no ah canviado en nada ahora podemos estar juntos para siempre**

**FIN**

**Espero que les guste(trate de no llorar)**


End file.
